ETERNIDAD DESEADA
by HermsPotter
Summary: 5 destinos cruzados, unidos, la amistad los llevo al amor, el amor al dolor, el dolor al sufrimiento y de el nace y se fortalece un gran amor. Mal summary, mejor entren y leean. cap 2
1. COLINA

**Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.**

**ED**

3 amigos, 2 hermanas, 5 destinos cruzados, 5 corazones unidos, la amistad los llevo al amor, el amor al dolor, el dolor al sufrimiento y de el nace y se fortalece un gran amor.

Eternidad: Duración infinita, sin limites y sin tiempo. Unos desean la eternidad de ese gran amor, otro de esos momentos bellos, algunos de la vida misma y muchos otros de una amistad verdadera, pero que pasa cuando 5 corazones unidos por la amistad, son llevados por un camino lleno de espinas, que los transporta de la amistad, al dolor y del dolor al sufrimiento, ¿podrán ellos renacer en el amor y la amistad?, todos ellos desean una eternidad no siempre se puede tener.

**

* * *

  
Capitulo 1**

**EN LA COLINA**

La mañana se extendía por la ciudad de Londres, los rayos del sol se reflejaban alegremente en alguna de la alberca de la escuela, la calma del lugar era interrumpida por el salpicar del agua al abrirse camino de unos brazos que con ímpetu y gran velocidad avanzaba hacia la horilla, un día normal, a acepción de ella una jovencita de 17 años, ojos avellana y alegres, de esbelta figura cubierta por el traje de baño reglamentario, cabello castaño, largo, el cual guardaba bajo el gorro de natación del cual se despojo al salir de la alberca, ahí se encontraba otra joven esperándola quien la saludo con la mano animadamente, esta de cabellos color de fuego brillante, de longitud media, con un pequeño lazo rojo que la parte de a tras, mirada azul tímida como el cielo, pequeña pero bella, vestía el uniforme de la escuela, una falda de tablones gris con una blusa blanca y corbata de rayas, miraba con total admiración a su  
amiga; parecía un día normal de escuela, a excepción que era domingo.

- ¿Ya terminaste tu entrenamiento hermione?

- Si, me cambio y nos vamos ¿te parece Ginny?

- Te espero fuera del vestidor

- Claro, no me tardo

En la misma institución un joven de cabellos negros revueltos, ojos verdes indiferentes, delgado, con una extraña marca de nacimiento en la frente que parecía tener la forma de un rayo, traía el uniforme un poco desarreglado, con la camisa fuera de los pantalones negros y no portaba su corbata, se encontraba acostado bajo un árbol, acababa de comerse un emparedado y un jugo, se levanto lentamente en busca de su mejor amigo, al cual encontró en el pasillo de la escuela, con un libro en la mano, este era delgado y mas alto, y mejor proporcionado, de cabellos pelirrojos oscuros y mirada azul divertida como el mar.

- ¿Entontaste el libro que buscabas Ron?

- Si, ya podemos irnos, por cierto ¿Donde andabas Harry?

- Fui a la colina a comer algo

- No me extraña de ti, y dime ¿ya sabes a que universidad ir?

- No lo sé, no creo hacer la universidad.

- ¿Porque dices eso?

- Porque no estoy seguro y no soy muy bueno en los estudios

- Jajaja, eso pasa porque juegas mucho videojuegos

- Tú que sabes

- vámonos mejor

Los jóvenes se encontraban saliendo de la escuela y al pasar por la alberca vieron que salían de los vestidores Hermione y Ginny, se saludan pero la pelirroja tímidamente mira al chico de ojos verdes y este recuerda la vio primera vez que la vio, fue en la biblioteca, ella trataba de bajar un libro que se encontraba en lo alto del estante, entonces se le acercó para bajarlo y dárselo, pero al hacer esto la chica se ruborizo y esta salió corriendo sin decir nada y sin el libro.

Iban todos juntos, el sol estaba en el punto medio de su trayecto, iluminando todo lo que da la ciudad, sin molestar con sus rayos pues apenas faltaban unos días para el inicio del verano, el último verano de su educación media, los jóvenes platicaban amenamente, pero la chica de cabellos de fuego se mantenía con la cabeza gacha y callada.

- Y, ¿que hacían en la escuela hoy que es domingo? pregunto la castaña

- Vine por un libro que necesitaba

- ¿En domingo?

- Si bueno -interrumpió el ojiverde- Ron quiere ir a la universidad.

- Si lo entiendo de él pero y ¿tu Harry?, cuestiono la castaña

- Bueno lo que pasa es que estoy enamorado de ron

- Como dices esas cosa Harry

- Porque niegas nuestro amor, decía el chico mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

- Yo te pedí que me acompañaras, no digas tonterías.

- Eres un idiota Harry, solo sabes decir tonterías. Le regaño la chica

- Cuando hablas así me das miedo hermione, además con eso que se te notan mas los músculos que a mi puedes lastimar a alguien.

La chica se molesto por el comentario de su amigo por lo que lo golpeo con la maleta que traía, mientras el ojiverde corría para alejarse de ella, este tipo de comportamiento era usual en ellos, se llevaban bien a pesar de poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse, cuando se juntaban era para hacer y decir tonterías, al estar sumergidos en su pequeña pelea ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que ginny ya no estaba.

- Oye hermione ¿y ginny?

- Rayos se fue sin mí, eres un tonto Harry. Y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga no sin antes golpearlo una vez más con su bolso.

- ¿Que es lo que le pasa?

El día siguiente fue un día como los demás, otro día bello y radiante, era la hora de la comida y hermione se encontraba practicando pues pronto serian las competencias estatales y ella era la capitana, además de la mejor de equipo y todos confiaban en ella, ginny comía en el salón de clases con sus demás compañeras mientras ron y Harry comían bajo la sombra de un árbol que los cobijaba; al terminar las clases, Harry fue a la pequeña colina que se encuentra cerca de la escuela, la cual en la cima se extiende un árbol frondoso y bellos que pareciera ser amo y señor del lugar, hermione le había pedido que la encontrara ahí después de clases y así lo hizo, él pensaba que a lo mejor su amiga podría sentir algo por él y por eso lo había citado ahí, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver llegar a ginny.

- Ginny

- Hola, Harry, sabes este es un lugar muy hermoso, me gusta porque desde que se puede ver toda la ciudad.

- Si, es mi lugar favorito, aquí puedo ver el atardecer, además de ser un lugar tranquilo.

- Sabes, te veía desde antes de que me ayudaras en la biblioteca, había notado tu presencia desde mucho antes, me pareces un chico interesante y muy agradable, y yo quería acercarme a ti, para, para decirte que me gustas y que quisiera que salieras conmigo.

La declaración le sorprendió mucho al chico ya que no se esperaba nada por el estilo y mucho menos de ella que es una niña bastante tímida, se fijaba en ella pero siempre estaba callada, y no platicaba mucho, a pesar de no estar completamente seguro el acepta la propuesta pues recuerda las veces que se han visto y el entusiasmo con el que hermione la trataba de integrar con ellos.

Esa noche el ojiverde le llama a la castaña para contarle lo sucedido, mientras ella recuerda que el domingo pasado al alcanzar a ginny después de huir de ellos la convence para que le confiese sus sentimientos a Harry pues no pueden seguir así las cosas, ella con un poco de temor acepta, y a pesar de su timidez esta desacuerdo con el plan de verlo en la colina que bien sabia ella era el lugar preferido de Harry; la castaña le pide a Harry que cuide de su amiga pues es frágil y la puede lastimar, la noche era tranquila y las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, el ojiverde acepto cuidar de ginny sin estar 100% seguro de lo que hacía y colgó el teléfono, su habitación estaba a oscuras pues ninguna luz iluminaba más que la que entraba por la venta.

Harry Potter no era un muchacho muy sociable, vivía solo pues sus padres habían fallecido y si padrino era su tutor y este era quien le proporcionaba todo lo necesario para poder vivir no con lujos pero si cómodamente, su casa era pequeña con posters de caricaturas en las paredes, una cama, una pequeña mesita donde tenía el teléfono y su mesa de comer, una cocina pequeña y su cuarto de baño no era mayor, tenía una televisión y su sistema de videojuego, su reflejo era proyectado por la pantalla del aparato que se encontraba apagado, el solo pensaba en lo que estaba pasando

La relación iba con cierta frialdad e indiferencia, pues la timidez de ella es muy grande, casi tan grande como la inseguridad de él, al salir de la escuela, la acompaña a casa, caminan por las calles tranquilas, el silencio los acompaña, uno que otro auto interrumpe el silencio de su caminata, ginny mira de reojo la mano de el deseando que él tomara la suya, Harry mira su mano con temor a tomar la de ella por lo que decide meterla en el bolsillo de su pantalón, gesto que entristeció a la chica, el se sentía raro junto ella y ella incompleta.

Al día siguiente a la salida de la escuela....un par de jóvenes miraban por la ventana del salón.

-Hermione, creo que esto no está resultando, mira Harry es muy frio con ginny y ella, bueno ella no se queda atrás.

- Es verdad ron pero son un par de cabezotas los dos, ¿crees que podamos hacer algo?

- No lo sé, se ven tan raros juntos

- Si es verdad, ¿le diste los boletos de cine a Harry?

- Si

- Esa película la quiere ver ginny, espero que ayude a su relación.

- tu ¿Crees?

- Claro es más, vamos a seguirlos

- ¿Que dices?

La castaña tomo su bolso y la mano de su amigo para salir corriendo de la escuela y seguir a sus amigos, sin que ellos notaran su presencia. Ginny y Harry caminaban distraídamente cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ella lo miraba de reojo esperando que algo sucediera, él pensaba como decirle lo del cine pues temía que algo pasara, tenia los Boletos en el bolsillo por lo que los apretó y armándose de valor se decidió tratando de disimular su intención.

- ¿Has visto alguna película buena últimamente?

- No realmente.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Hay una en cartelera que quiero ver.

- Que bien. Estaba a punto de sacar los boletos cuando.

- Mi hermanita también por lo que creo que la llevare.

Al escuchar esto el chico se desanimo y volvió a meter los boletos al fondo de su pantalón un tanto decepcionado de que ella ya tuviera planes para ver la dichosa película, ginny al ver que el no volvía a decir nada se siente decepcionada y se va corriendo dejándolo solo en la calle, en la mira partir un tanto confundido pues el interpreto que ella ya no quería ir con él, cuando sorpresivamente de la nada salen sus dos amigos, y la chica castaña visiblemente molesta se le acercaba.

- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque no la detuviste?

- ¿Que hacen aquí?, eso no es de su incumbencia, déjenos en paz. Dicho esto el chico se va dejando a sus dos amigos.

Esa noche, Harry se encontraba pensando cuando sonó el teléfono de su casa, la cual se encontraba a media luz, pues lo único que iluminaba en el lugar eran los rayos de la lámpara de la cocina que se colaban a la habitación.

- Diga

- Harry soy ginny

- Hola

- Quiero preguntarte una cosa. Decía ella con voz temblorosa. - Dime ¿Que sientes por mí?

El silencio hizo su aparición y se prolongo por unos minutos más hasta que el joven contesto.

- No lo sé, No estoy seguro.

La chica comenzó a sollozar y colgó el teléfono, mientras el joven bajaba la mira con el teléfono todavía en la mano, un poco más afectado de lo que pensó.

Al día siguiente parecía ser un día normal, cada quien hacia sus actividades normales, pero ginny le huía al chico, al topárselo en la biblioteca se alejo de él, al igual que en la explana de la escuela, esto a Harry le molestaba y no estaba seguro de porque, al estar sentado bajo un árbol, hermione se hacer a él para platicar del asunto.

- Sabes, ginny te quiere mucho

- Ya lo se

- Entonces ¿porque este comportamiento?

- No lo sé. Respondió un poco melancólico el chico

- Sabes, ella ha estado esperando por ti, cuando me conto lo que sentía por ti, yo decidí ayudarla y hacerme tu amiga para que pudiera acercarse a ti.

- ¿Como dices?

- Si, de no ser por ella nosotros cuatro no seriamos amigos y nos divertimos juntos.

Harry solo la mirada no pudiendo creer lo que era capaz de hacer por ayudar a su amiga. - Deberías reconsiderar las cosas Harry.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, Harry corría a la estación pero por desgracia no alcanzo el tren, a lo lejos vio a ginny parada en la estación y recordó todo lo que le había dicho hermione y en los momentos que han pasado juntos todos, por lo que se acerco decidida a ella, cosa que la espanto horrores a ella, pues no se esperaba nada así, la tomo de la muñeca y casi a rastras la llevo a la colina, cerca de la escuela.

- No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decirme Harry, no quiero escucharte decir que no me quieres, por favor, no quiero.

- Ginny

- No, por favor no quiero oírte. Decía con desperacion la chica mientras unas lágrimas opacaban sus pupilas.

- Te quiero ginny... Esas palabras paralizaron el corazón de la chica.

- ¿Cómo? No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- Te quiero y quiero que salgamos juntos. Dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a ella.

La tarde finalmente caía, bañándolos con los últimos rayos de luz, ahí en la colina donde todo había empezado, se abrazaron y se besaron con temor y ternura, siendo el único testigo el viento que los rodeaba y la primera estrella que hacia su aparición sobre ellos, esto podría ser el inicio de un gran amor.

Más tarde en una habitación oscura, una joven con el uniforme de su escuela puesto todavía, se encontraba acostada en su cama, abrazando una almoeda, envuelta en la penumbra de la lunar, un teléfono suena en casa y una mujer mayor contesta....

- Diga. Si aquí vive hermione, un momento por favor.

- Hermione teléfono, es Ginny.

¿Hermione?

La chica se coloca boca abajo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada haciendo caso omiso al llamado de su madre... mientras la noche es iluminada por el brillo de las estrellas, las cuales se lucen en ausencia de nubes que opaquen su belleza y tintinean a los compas del canto de los grillos.

* * *

_Abrazada por un suave viento_

_Tus sentimientos están cambiando por pena_

_Solos en la colina, ves cambiar las estaciones..._

_Me pregunto que ves ahí arriba en el cielo azul…_

_

* * *

_

HOLA

PUES ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC, HACE MUCHO, PERO MUCHO TIEMPO QUE HABÍA PENSADO ESCRIBIRLO PERO UNA U OTRA RAZON NO LO HACIA, PERO AHORA QUE TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO HEME AQUI, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, SINO ME EQUIVOCO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO BASTANTE EN UN SOLO CAPITULO, NO SOY MUY AFECTA A HACER CAPITULOS NI FICS LARGORS PERO EN FIN, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS SUGERENCIAS, ZAPES, MAMPORRAZOS LO QUE DESEEN, PERO DIGANME ALGO.

RECUERDEN QUE LOS REVIEWS HACEN A LOS ESCRITORES DE FICS FELICES.

SALUDOS

HERMSPOTTER


	2. COMO A LAS ESTRELLAS

**Disclaimer ninguno de los personaje es mío Todos son propiedad de J.K Rowling y la Warner.

* * *

**

Hola jeje me tarde mas de lo planeado pues surgio algo inesperado, el pasado 13 me hicieron una intervencion qx y pues sigo recuperandome y por obvias razones no he podido sentarme a escribir porque no puedo sentarme mucho tiempo pero en fin, este capitulo ya lo tenia, solo que no lo pude revisar bien, y si, si lo paso por el corrector ortografio de word pero en fin no los aburro mas con mis cosas y mejor los dejo leer.

**CAPITULO 2**

**COMO A LAS ESTRELLAS**

El sol saludaba como cada mañana a la ciudad, una mañana resplandeciente, alegre, tranquila, ideal para sonreír una vez más a la vida, hermione se encontraba como de costumbre entrenando, pues cada vez la competencia está, cada vez mas cerca y debía poner todo su empeño es hacer lo mejor de ella para ayudar a llevar a su equipo al éxito, mientras en la estación de trenes un joven ojiverde espera con impaciencia a su novia, cuando de pronto nota que una jovencita de alrededor de 14 años, con cabellos rubios dorados como el sol, lo observa con detenimiento.

- Mmm, 8, 5, 6, 8, 7. Decía mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y le daba vuelta hasta quedar en frente de él. – En total 34 puntos.

- ¡Luna!

La pelirroja había llegado, percatándose de la presencia de la niña a la cual llamo con demasiada familiaridad según Harry, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ambas chicas las cuales estaban a cada lado, compartían facies similares, era como ver a una Ginny más joven, pero rubia y picara y fue cuando ese pensamiento lo llevo a un hecho.

- Ustedes, son.

- Harry te presento a mi hermana pequeña, Luna.

- ¿Hermana?

- Así que ¿tú eres el novio de mi hermana? Y jala al pelinegro para hablarle al oído. – Dime, ¿ya la has pesado apasionadamente?

El joven reacciona sonrojándose hasta casi ponerse del color de los cabellos de su novia, mientras la pequeña rubia ríe alejándose de ellos.

- Lo siento Harry, estoy segura que ginny te dijo alguna cosa rara, como siempre suele hacer. Se disculpaba la joven, visiblemente apenada.

- No te preocupes, y ¿Qué hace con su uniforme si es sábado?

- Lo que pasa es que Luna pertenece al equipo de natación de su escuela, sabes ella admira a Hermione y planea ser algún día como ella.

- Ya veo, bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

- Si, vamos.

Se dirigían al puerto de Dover que se encontraba a tan solo un par de kilómetros de la ciudad, en el camino, ginny noto que Harry dormitaba y suponía que se debía a que se desvelo jugando videojuegos pues sabía que era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, mientas pensaba lo feliz que era en ese momento de su vida, junto al y sus amigos. Al llegar despertó al chico y bajaron para caminar por los acantilados, tomados de la mano.

- Esto es realmente hermoso, ¿no crees?

- Si, es muy bonito, el cielo se ver realmente bello así sin ninguna nube gris, pero el mar se encuentra como inquieto, como si algo estuviera anunciando.

- ¿Tu crees realmente eso?

- Pues no se, solo fue un pensamiento.

- Deberíamos buscar algo de comer, no desayune y empiezo a morirme de hambre.

- Traje algo para comer, espero que te guste, lo hice con mis propias manos.

- Veamos, veamos. El chico destapa la canasta que cargaba su novia. – Wahow pie de calabaza.

- Se que es tu favorito por eso lo prepare.

- Eres muy amable.

- Y dime ¿Ya sabes a que universidad ir? Yo iré a Howgrats y sería realmente fantástico que fuéramos juntos, así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

- Pues todavía no estoy seguro. Decía el joven mientras tomaba otro trozo de pie.

Los jóvenes pasaron un día realmente lindo, juntos tomados de la mano, platicando de todo y nada a la vez, ginny le hablo de su familia y él le conto de su tío y su forma de llevar su vida con su de semindependencia, la tarde caía reflejando diferentes tonalidades de amarillo y naranja sobre el mar, por lo que decidieron regresar a la ciudad, donde Harry acompaño a ginny a casa y una vez ahí estaba a punto de despedirse.

-Hermana, ya regresaron, pero que hacen ahí parados, pasemos, Decía la chica quien llego de improviso, mientras tiraba del brazo del ojiverde.

- Luna, espera.

- Vamos hermano, no seas tímido, entre.

- ¿Hermano? Dicho esto el chico fue arrastrado hacia dentro de la casa.

Una vez dentro, conoció a Molly y Arthur los padres de las chicas, quienes lo invitaron a cenar, el joven se sentía un poco incomodo por la situación, además de sentirse un poco acosado por luna quien no dejaba de mirarlo a él y a ginny pícaramente, haciendo que también su hermana se incomodara, pues su sonrojo era visible.

- Me alegra que haya otro hombre en la casa Harry.

- Es verdad, Arthur se ha sentido siempre solo pues está rodeado de puras chicas.

- Muchas gracias por la invitación.

Respondía nerviosamente el muchacho, el ambiente era hogareño así como se encontraban, cenando en familia, luna se levanto para hablarle al oído.

- Y esta vez ¿Si besuqueaste a mi hermana?

- Pero que dices. Gritaron Harry y Ginny a la vez.

La pregunta de la jovencita fue escuchada por su hermana quien también grito, la situación era realmente embarazosa, pues ambos se sonrojaron, lo que provoco la risa de todos los miembros de la familia a expensas de los jóvenes.

- Harry, quiero pedirte que cuides de mi hija.

Poniéndose serio respondió el chico. – Claro que sí señor.

La velada continuo de lo normal hasta que llego la hora de partir, ginny lo acompaño hasta la esquina para platicar con él un poco más, ambos se encontraban felices, el día a pesar de la inesperada cena familiar, resulto de lo mejor, no podían pedir nada mas, eran realmente felices, se despidieron con un abrazo y un tierno beso que les lleno el corazón.

Mientras tanto en la soledad de su habitación una joven de cabellos largos y castaños, marca a casa de su amigo, pero le responde la contestadora y con tristeza cuelga el teléfono, sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación con la mano todavía en el teléfono, precinte donde pudiera encontrarse su "amigo".

Al día siguiente después de clase, Harry y ginny habían quedado de ir juntos a la feria de la ciudad, y al dirigirse el ojiverde a su lugar de encuentro se topo a hermione quien regresaba de su entrenamiento y se fueron juntos a la colina, donde se sentaron bajo el gran Sauce a platicar, mientras la tarde comenzaba a dar inicio de su llegada y ginny esperaba en el parque por su novio.

- Sabes, hoy se me ha declarado Neville, el chico que va en el salón de alado, pero le he rechazado porque no estoy segura de sentir algo por él, ¿Qué piensas, al respecto?

- Pues, si eso es lo que sientes, hiciste bien.

- A muchas personas les encanta mi cabello, siempre me dicen que es bonito, pero quisiera cortármelo, creo que me vería bien, me daría un gran cambio.

- Te encuentras bien, ¿hermione?

- Si, si, solo quiero ser sincera conmigo misma, por cierto ¿a dónde te dirigías cuando nos topamos?

- Iba a encontrarme con ginny en el parque para ir juntos a la feria, pero no importa, luego le llamo y le explico.

A Harry le extrañaba la manera distraída y poco coherente de hablar de su amiga, le parecía raro, pero la consideraba una persona sensata y por ende sospechaba, que algo la estaba molestando, pero no sabía que era y estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo cuando llegaron ginny y Ron y el ojiverde encaro a Harry.

- ¿Qué significa esto?, ginny lleva rato esperándote.

- Ron, ron no mal interpretes las cosas, interrumpió la castaña, me tope a Harry y lo convencí de acompañarme aquí para platicar.

- ¿Sucede algo hermione? Interrumpió la pelirroja visiblemente preocupada por su amiga.

- No, claro que no, solo platicábamos de nada importante.

- Si, es verdad. Intervino el ojiverde.

- En ese caso, que les parece si ¿vamos los cuatro juntos a la feria?

Propuso el pelirrojo, excelente exclamaron todos juntos, muy alegres.

- Antes aprovechemos para tomar una foto de nosotros. Dijo ron sacando una cámara y poniéndola en una roca para programarla y tomar la foto.

Después de tomar la foto, los cuatro se fueron a la feria, donde se divirtieron horrores, comieron algodón de azúcar, perritos calientes, compraron chucherías y se subieron a los juegos mecánicos, después de divertirse, cada quien se fue a su casa, obviamente Harry acompaño a ginny a su casa, iban caminando tomados de la mano, a lo lejos el joven vio que la casa se encontraba en penumbra.

- Parece que no hay nadie.

- Así es, mis papas y luna salieron a hacer unas compras fuera de la ciudad, ¿quieres pasar?

- Si porque no, te hare compañía un rato.

Mientras Harry esperaba que ginny volviera, pues fue por un poco de té helado para los dos, miraba el estante que ella tenía, en el se encontraban varios libros de ilustraciones y le llamo mucho la atención que en su mayoría, pertenecían a **Mary GrandPré** (1), cuando llego ginny.

- Veo que te gustan los libros de ilustraciones.

- Si, de hecho quiero algún día ser una gran ilustradora como Mary GrandPré, de hecho un libro de ella era el que quería aquella vez en la biblioteca, es el que me falta de ella.

- Te prometo encontrar el libro para que tengas tu colección completa de ella, No sabía que te gustara dibujar.

- Si, es mi sueño, hacer una historia de nosotros, nuestros amigos, todos.

- Es un sueño y una idea muy bonita.

Y ahí parados frente a los libros, abrazados, se besaron tiernamente, sin prisas, ni ansias, lentamente retrocedieron hasta recostarse en la cama, Harry rompió el beso para mirar a los ojos a su novia, así sin decir palabras la aprobación había sido dada por parte de la muchacha, con solo mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes que irradiaban tanta, tranquilidad para ella, esos ojos de los que se había enamorado.

Y así sin más fueron despojándose de las prendas que los cubrían para ser sustituidas por caricias y besos por parte de ambos, a pesar de la timidez de ginny, ella respondió con todo el amor que irradiaba de su corazón, los besos y las caricias por parte del se hicieron más intensas y profundas.

Ella tenía cerrado los ojos pero más que por la vergüenza que pudiera sentir, era por lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir; la intromisión del cuerpo de Harry en ginny fue lento, pues temía hacerle daño, una vez dentro, espero un momento a que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbrara a él para iniciar movimientos lentos pero precisos, así, el sobre ella llegaron juntos a la máxima cumbre del placer, para descender nuevamente a la habitación de ella, se sonrieron y besaron tiernamente, cuando el ruido del timbre los sorprendió, haciendo cambiar sus caras de felicidad a una de terror mutuo.

El cauto de Arthur aparcaba en el garaje y antes de poder apagar el motor, luna salió disparada de él, para avisar con un grito que se adelantaría ya que no quería bajar bolsas, como era su maña apretó el timbre varias veces para anunciar su llegada a su hermana, pero al abrir la puerta, vio en el piso la mochila de su "hermano" por lo que se imagino muchas cosas, y salió disparada a la habitación de ella y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

- Ya llegue. Se desilusiono al encontrarlos sentados en el piso con la cama como respaldo, mientras bebían su té.

- Hola luna, que bueno que ya llegaron. Saludaron los dos

- Ahora si besaste apasionadamente a mi hermana.

- ¡¡¡Luna que dices!!!. Exclamaba ginny visiblemente ruborizada.

- Hey, ¿de qué lado estas luna, con nosotros o contra nosotros?

- mmm. Los dos. Y salió riendo de la habitación.

Se abrazaron mientras reían de las ocurrencias de luna, quien a pesar de molestarlos tanto, en el fondo estaba muy contenta de ver a su hermana feliz con Harry y mas que él fuera un chico tan agradable y guapo, al que se le notaba que quería a su hermana.

- Harry, disculpa que esta noche no haya sido perfecta yo…

- Shhh tuvimos el tiempo suficiente.

- ¿Podemos hacer una promesa, Harry?

- Claro

- Juntemos nuestras manos y repite conmigo….

Un nuevo día llegaba a la ciudad, otro fin de semana como los demás, la gente camina por las calles tranquila, sin las prisas del trabajo, se ven jóvenes ir hacías los centros comerciales y a los cafés para platicar con sus amigos, un ojiverde y un pelirrojo se encuentran en una librería mirando para matar un poco de tiempo, cuando encuentra por casualidad el libro que su novia tanto había estado buscando **Henry and Pawl and the Round Yellow Ball **(2) y sin más, lo compra.

- ¿En serio piensas aplicar siempre para la universidad?

- Si me decidí, por fin.

- Valla que bueno, me alegro mucho, así seguiremos juntos los cuatro, pero esto lo haces por ginny ¿verdad?

- Ya es tarde, debo irme. El ojiverde está a punto de partir cuando lo llama de regreso su amigo.

- Toma, es una copia de la foto que nos tomamos el otro día.

- Gracias, nos vemos. Y se va corriendo, en un cruce, se encuentra con alguien conocido.

- Hermione, que haces por acá, no ¿deberías estar entrenando?

- Pues sí, pero hoy tuvimos reunión en la escuela donde será las próximas competencias para conocer la alberca, y tu a donde te dirigías, ¿tienes una cita con ginny?

- Si y de hecho ya se me hace tarde, nos vemos.

- Sabias ¿hoy es mi cumpleaños?

- El ojiverde regreso sobre su paso. – ¿En Serio?

- Si, así que me debes un regalo, que te parece aquello. Y señala una pequeña tienda de joyería de plata y se acercan a mirar.

- Bien.

- Este anillo es hermoso. Harry se lo quita para mirar el precio.

- Es caro. Contesta un poco indignando. La castaña un poco apenada escoge una pulsera.

- Me llevo este. Harry pago el anillo y se lo entrego a hermione. – Esto cubre tu regalo de navidad también. La chica está realmente muy feliz, tomo el anillo y se lo puso en el anular de la mano derecha.

- Prometo cuidarlo siempre.

- Si, debo irme ya es muy tarde

El ojiverde corría pensando que ya se le había hecho muy tarde, pero que con el libro de regalo ginny lo perdonaría, mientras dejaba atrás a una hermione triste…, al dar la vuelta en la calle que lo llevaría hasta la estación del metro donde ginny lo esperaba cerca de los teléfonos públicos, escucho la sirena de una ambulancia y a la gente comentar que había ocurrido un accidente de tránsito. Harry dejo de correr, mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de la gente mientras llamaba a ginny.

- Escuche que fue una chica…

- Al parecer esperaba a alguien…

- Pobre chica, se veía tan mal..

Comenzaba a inquietarse mucho, con lo que escuchaba, además de no poder ver a ginny en ningún lado y menos entre tanta gente, se acerco mas a la multitud, pensando que la encontraría entre la gente y abriéndose paso a punta de codazos, se acerco y vio en la acera un moño de pelo tirado, cubierto de sangre que igual manchaba la acera, los teléfonos públicos destrozados, mientras un auto era remolcado por la grúa, el cielo se había vuelto gris de repente, el miedo que sentía el ojiverde lo paralizaba, no podía pensar, no podía moverse, no podía dejar de pensar en ginny, la gente se dispersaba, un policía cerca de él daba el reporte por la radio a la estación.

- Si, un accidente alrededor de las 14:30hrs, una joven de 17 años aproximadamente, estudiante de preparatoria, confirmado por su credencial de la escuela, Ginny Wesley.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer, el joven se derrumbo, dejando caer el libro y la fotografía que cargaba con él, mientras la lluvia lo cubría, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, solo resonaban las palabras del policía, ahí hincado en el piso, con la mirada clavada en la mancha de sangre, el policía se acerco y le hablo, pero el ya no escuchaba nada.

En la sala de espera del hospital, del área de cirugía se encontraban sentados, Arthur quien abrazaba a su esposa Molly quien no dejaba de llorar y su hija menor luna quien rezaba, mientras sujetaba la mano de su padre, Harry estaba parado a lado de luna, cabizbajo y visiblemente preocupado, cuando de repente llegan corriendo Ron y Hermione, pues Harry les había llamado, los jóvenes ven a su amigo, quien los mira, se acercan a él, Harry al no poder contener mas el dolor, se deja caer al piso y llorar, el dolor que sentía era muy grande, Ron y Hermione lo miran sorprendidos, la castaña no podía creer la desgracia que había pasado llevándose la mano a la boca, haciendo resplandecer al anillo que portaba en ella.

_Como las estrellas en el cielo..._

_Nuestros sentimientos no desaparecerán._

_Incluso si nuestras manos se separan..._

_Nosotros dos nunca nos olvidaremos…_

_

* * *

_**Bueno hasta aqui el 2o capitulo, espero les haya gustado, DEYREN: a mi parecer no estan tan cambiados los personajes, si no son tan parecidos a los de los libros pero en el fondo son los mismos y creo que con el tiempo eso se notara mas, y como comente antes, yo escribo en word y le paso el corrector ortografico pero al parecer algo pasa, aun asi trato de cuidar la ortografia lo mas que se puede, mil gracias por leer. SOFIA: Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta, y si me tarde en actualizar fue por causa de fuerza mayir como comente al principio, :( creeme, pero bueno como dice mi mama, ahora estere mejor :P mil disculpas y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mas. MELINA: que te puedo decir, mea culpa, desde que lo vi, me dije y si fuera el trio de Howgrats y muchas cosas, mas jeje, pero en fin, gracias :P por leerme.**

**(1) ** Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Mary GrandPré, es la ilustradora de los Harry Potter.**

**(2) ** Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **Henry and Pawl and the Round Yellow Ball, es el libro de ilustraciones infantiles de GrandPré, escrito por ella y su marido y obvio ilustrado por ella.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, espero me sigan y me dgan que les parece, recuerden un review anima a seguir...**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**Bye  
**


End file.
